dr_adams_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Roku
Roku is a robot built to win the 2nd Robot Master Tournament and was based off of Bass.He was built by the relatively unheard of Dr. Known as Dr. R. He is a very quiet person, but if he knows you well (and I mean WELL) you can get him to hold a pretty solid conversation. He is quite competitive and WILL NOT turn down a fight or a competition. He loves to test himself, but his favorite hobby is just kind of sitting around. Backstory Being Built Roku was built by Dr. R. Dr. R was a doctor who wanted to build the best robots in the world, but he didn't want to be revered for it, so he never reveled himself. Dr. R wanted to prove his bot could be incredible, so he built it to win the up coming robot master tournament (#1) (its Mega Man 6) The 1st Robot Master Tournament Roku was the robot Dr. R created. Dr. R dropped Roku at the X tower, the location of Mr. X. Mr. X was hosting the Robot Master Tournament. Roku joins the new tournament. Roku struggled in the tournament, he was the 27th contestant, something that would kind of become his signature. Roku failed in the tournament in the end, and he got 241st place out of 1,783 people, not actually that bad with that many people in the tournament. The 2nd Robot Master Tournament Roku then just kind of disappeared for a while, not doing much, but he did a lot of upgrading himself and training. Later Mr. X held another Tournament,This time with his brothers: Krassu, Rashu, Saroku, Barroku, at his side, Roku enters the tournament. No BTW Roku and his brothers are not on the same side in the tournament. Roku fights with everything he has, and he wins the tournament, but Dr. Wily wasn't just going to let everyone go, he enters the area using the Gamma robot from Mega Man 3, Roku destroys Gamma, but in the tough fight, Roku's weapon is completely destroyed. The Aftermath Of The 2nd Tournament Roku was hurt, very hurt, and he was completely decommissioned, but the legendary Dr. Light recognised the power and heroism that Roku had, so he repaired the robot. The first thing Roku does? Run away. Thanks for saying thank you Roku. Oh well, Roku just goes and hides from the world, he is scared of being renowned as a hero, so he blames the win against Wily, on Mega Man. The 3rd Robot Master Tournament Roku eventually learns that Mr. X is hosting yet ANOTHER robot master tournament, and while he doesn't want to be seen again, his competitive spirit basically forces him to enter, again, now for the 3rd time Roku enters as entrant 27. Roku competes in the tournament,but now, he has a new rival, Indust, oh and West too. Indust and West are incredible opponents, and Roku only managed to Tie Indust and West in the tournament. But Roku is happy about this, he is good friends with Indust (and West (this guy needs more attention)), and he also is happy about his lack of fame he will get from a tie, but people realize that Roku won the last tournament when they see him in the news paper, and Roku is tortured by his newfound fame, he hates it, he never wanted to be famous. But Roku stays around, with a new friend in Indust (and West( SERIOUSLY, PAY THIS GUY MORE ATTENTION)), Roku finally stays, but he often complains about his many fan girls. Roku would go on to help save the world many more times, always making sure Indust (AND WEST( OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD)) are by his side. Music Roku's theme is MMBN4 - Battle Pressure by KokiRemix.